


A Simple Solution

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sam really spends too much time on his knees begging the Open University lecturer to tell him what to do. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Solution

A caress, tingling with static electricity, glanced over Sam’s cheek, making the fine hairs at his nape stand on end. The low, steady voice instructed his pleasure, held him back with admonitions for _most careful consideration_. If Sam did this right, if he was found pleasing, surely he could go home…

He panted hard, hot breath misting his lover’s face. ‘So close…’ he gasped. ‘Please…’

But the anticipation was too much. Sam blushed as he came, watched by supercilious, patient eyes.

‘Let’s try that again, shall we?’

The Open University instructor turned back to his equation. Sam whimpered, tried again.


End file.
